Laugh at Death!
by Zerthin 'The Writer' Draggoon
Summary: A Harry Potter oneshot(?), I don't own anything but I wish I did. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling Dumbledore BASHING and Fatherly Voldermort


Laugh at Death!

A Harry Potter oneshot(?), I don't own anything but I wish I did.

Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling

Dumbledore BASHING and Fatherly Voldermort

Chapter 1: Dig the Grave for Diggory

Harry watched as he and Cedric both grabbed for the trophy cup, a tug at his navel, Cedric and Harry are thrown into a graveyard by the cup.

'A portkey.' Harry thinks to himself looking around at the graveyard he and Cedric have been thrown into.

" _Potter."_ a voice whispers, Harry looks up and see's Wormtail holding a body of child (if you could call it that) in his arms; a flash of green light from Wormtail's wand strikes Cedric in the chest sending the 17 year old boy to the dirt dead.  
 _"Tie the Potter boy to the gravestone Wormtail."_ the voice says; Harry is bound to the gravestone by ropes that shot out of Wormtail's wand.  
 _"Begin Wormtail."_ the voice adds as a cauldron appears at the feet of Wormtail; who picks a bone from the grave that Harry hangs above tied to the stone.  
"Bone of the father, unknowingly given; you will renew your son." Wormtail says throwing the bone into the cauldron.

"Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master." Wormtail add's slicing his own hand off; which falls into the cauldron.

"Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe!" Wormtail says slicing into Harry's arm with the knife he used to cut his own hand off; the droplets of blood fall into the cauldron; and with a flick of the cloak that held the wrapped form of the child, the body fell into the cauldron. 

Black smoke billows from the cauldron, Wormtail grins evily at the spell knowing full well he'd be re-paid. Harry just watches; his once lively green eyes, once full of life are now dead to the world. From the smoke a naked form appears; a man floats out from the cauldron wrapped by the smoke.  
 _"Well done Wormtail."_ the man speaks in a unholy mash of English and parseltongue.  
"T-thank you my Lord!" Wormtail says kissing the naked feet of the man.  
 _"Ahhhhh... Harry Potter."_ the man says stepping forward to the child that was to best him; him: Lord Voldermort!  
"Voldermort." Harry says his glazed eyes stare up into the red of his foe.  
 _"He learns respect at the time of his death."_ Voldermort says with a slight grin on his pale snake-like face. A small chuckle from his prisoner makes Voldermort stop and pause to look at the child tie to the gravestone of his father/filth.  
 _"You do not fear death?"_ Voldermort asks raising his none existent eyebrows; anther chuckle from the Potter brat, his grazed green eyes stare into his own red ones.  
"I do not Voldermort, not after seeing so much pain. I understand why you want to rule, and if things were reversed I would do the same." Harry says lowering his head. Voldermort backs away from the child slowly passing by the bowing figure of Wormtail; the words from the Potter brat still in his ears.  
 _"Well Potter how about we grant your wish."_ Voldermort says raising his wand at the child who looks up at the raised wand with a tilted head.  
 _"Avad... No!"_ Voldermort says changing his mind a rare feat from the Dark Lord.  
"M-My L-lord, w-why d-did you stop?" Wormtail asks stuttering slightly.  
 _"I see no threat from Potter at this time, he is tied up."_ Voldermort says with a sneer.  
"Y-yes m-m-my lord, I-I am s-s-s-sorry." Wortail says cowering and stuttering once again.  
 _"Potter I see a Pure-blood Hufflepuff, dead. Such a shame."_ Voldermort says.  
"Cedric was a good wizard; a shame, but such is life." Harry says lifting his head to look into the Dark Lord's eye's; the Dark Lord stumbles back for on Potter face, was not fear; it was a smile but not of kindness.  
 _"Why do you smile Potter, gone mad?"_ Voldermort asks, Potter tilts his head and laughs.  
"Maybe so, Boy Who Lived gone mad? I can see it now on the Daily Prophet. Rita Skeeter like to write about my life, I think she would enjoy that." Harry says still with a crazed smile on his face.  
 _"Indeed!"_ Voldermort says tapping his wand to his lips.  
"Hey Tom, I know you hate that name, but is the offer still open?" Harry asks; his avada-green eyes glow with madness in the darkness.  
 _"Offer?"_ Voldermort asks.  
"You know from the first year, or have you forgot! Oh if I join you can I kill Dum-as-door?" Harry asks tilting his head thisway and that.  
 _"You've gone mad Potter!"_ Voldermort spits out worried for the child.  
"Do you know Legitimus?" Harry asks, his hair sticking up everywhich way adds to his crazy feel.  
 _"I do. Why?"_ Voldermort asks.  
"Use it, on me." Harry says the crazed grin still on his face.  
 _"Why? Trying a Order trick?"_ Voldermort asks.  
"Tom, I promise! No tricks." Harry says using his hated muggle name.  
 _"Very well Potter, Legitimus!"_ Voldermort says; the spell pulls him into the childs mind, a strong mental warning from the Potter brat; Voldermort watched in shock as Potter.. No Harry was abused, starved and beaten by his so called family; left by his friends and told by the Order's leader: Dumbledore that he would have to return to the muggles that abused him time  & time again. Voldermort pulls from the crazed child's mind and blinks softly to stop the tears (Dark Lord's do cry in my stories).  
 _"You are like me?"_ Voldermort asks softly.  
"You see why I snapped, it was just a matter of time. Make them pay!" Harry says; as the crazed grin falls from his face as the child falls into a sleep.  
 _"Wormtail, bring the child with us. We need Severus!"_ Voldermort says vanishing with Wormtail following behind dragging sleeping child with him. A cloaked figure watches from his hillside as the body of Cedric Diggory vanishes to be replaced by a tombstone/gravstone like his master was tied to.  
'It begins, and I am glad I was here to watch. My Master will have his family. Fate's be damned!' The figure thinks to itself vanishing from the hillside; a Lily petal floats down from the sky to land on the hillside, a sign of Death!

-END-

Shall I continue? Vote Below!


End file.
